Pureza desgarrada
by PPBKAI
Summary: One shot. Para confiar en alguien se necesita mucho valor y amor. ¿Cómo superar el que me hayas usado para tu placer?..HxR..shota..lemmon..rape en una parte..¡Dejen reviews!


**ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-**

PUREZA DESGARRADA

POR: PPBKAI Hitoshi (Heero) X Rei

**ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-**

SUMMARY: para confiar en alguien se necesita mucho valor, cómo superar el que me usaras solo para tu placer...

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic (al igual que la mayoría de lo que escribo) contiene lemmon yaoi, que se entiende como una descripción explícita de una situación sexual entre dos hombres, así que si no te agrada este género, te suplico no continúes, pero si decides seguir adelante y encuentras ofensivo el contenido, házmelo saber y tomaré las medidas pertinentes.

PARA LOS QUE DESEEN CONTINUAR...QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

**CAPITULO UNICO:**

En un barrio como cualquiera de Japón, viven 2 niños que comienzan a ser adolescentes, uno de ellos es un poco rechoncho, moreno, cabello y ojos azules, estatura mas bien mediana, su nombre es Takao. Justo a un lado de su casa vive otro chico que es mas alto y delgado, piel canela, cabello extremadamente largo y negro y hermosos ojos felinos, su nombre es Rei.

Ambos chicos tienen 11 años y comparten mas que la edad y el lugar de vivienda, si no que también su gusto por el beyblade, videojuegos, mangas y dulces, por ello son los mejores amigos.

Takao tiene un hermano mayor, similar a el, pero con un atractivo especial, tal vez debido a su edad, el tiene 27 años y trabaja como instructor en un prestigiado gimnasio. Pero a pesar de ello se da su tiempo para convivir con los 2 pequeños que ven en el a un amigo, confidente, maestro, héroe y hermano mayor. A pesar de que solo está emparentado sanguineamente con Takao, Rei le ha tenido mucho afecto, desde que le conoció tuvo una muy buena química con el.

Este hombre tan maravilloso se llama Hitoshi Kinomiya y tiene un paciencia de santo para cuidar de los 2 pequeños que tienen la energía de un ejército. El les enseñó sus primeros movimientos de beyblade y les daba consejos de cómo impresionar a las chicas.

Uno de los días en que los 2 jugaban en la calle, Takao le hizo un comentario a Rei.

-¿Sabes? Me siento mal... deprimido- dijo dejándose caer sentado sobre la banqueta.

-¿Por qué?¿Qué te pasa? Dímelo, tal vez yo te pueda ayudar.-

-Muchas gracias Rei, pero es algo que se sale de nuestras manos. Le ofrecieron un buen empleo a Hito por un año en otra ciudad y parece que se irá.

-Bueno, es para su bien- contestó Rei pero también con desgano en su mirada- era de esperarse, tu hermano es muy bueno, sabe hacer de todo.

-Si, me alegro por el, pero lo voy a extrañar mucho.

-Yo también, lo quiero mucho- los 2 clavan su mirada en el piso- ¿Cuándo se va?

-Ese es el otro punto que me pone mal: se irá en unas semanas y mis papás ya me pagaron el campamento de verano al que por cierto TU no irás- dice con falso enojo haciendo sonreir al neko- y no podré despedir a mi hermano cuando se vaya, yo le dije que prefería quedarme con el pero me dijo que no me preocupara, además, vendrá de visita de vez en cuando.

-Ay Takao, te comprendo, pero si Hito dice que está bien pues, deberías relajarte un poco, además, no se va de este planeta, es solo por un tiempo- le palmea la espalda.

-Tienes razón... gracias Rei, me siento mucho mejor.

Por fin llega el temido día, en la puerta de su casa Takao se aferraba a su hermano quien trataba de calmarlo junto con Rei. Y es que no era una despedida normal, Taka gritaba, lloraba, pataleaba y moqueaba por su hermano, pero después de que su papá lo regañó que ya no estuviera haciendo esos teatritos en la calle, se calmó y se fue a su campamento.

-Extrañaremos al escandaloso ese- habló Hito-kun abrazando por el hombro a Rei.

-Si, todo estará muy callado- voltean a mirarse con malicia y complicidad.- podremos tomar una siesta.

-Oír música sin interrupciones

-Ver la películas que queramos

-Sin gritos a las 5 de la mañana

-Ya no me quitarán mi postre

-¡seremos felices!- dicen los 2 a coro mientras rien

-No, la verdad lo vamos a extrañar- dice el peliazul

-Yo te extrañaré cuando te vayas. Baja su mirada. Pronto siente como es rodeado por unos brazos que le brindan calor y protección.

-Pero aún tenemos una semana Rei, podemos pasarla muy bien- le besa su cabello- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a los videojuegos?

-Siiiii

Los días siguientes la pasan muy bien juntos jugando, viendo películas, escuchando música y beybatallando. Rei se encariña mas con Hitoshi, admira que no hay nada que no conozca, además, el es tan cariñoso con el... se sonroja al descubrirse pensando en esas cosas, pero no lo puede evitar, lo protege tanto y le cumple todos sus caprichos con esmero y dedicación. Ahora se preocupa por lo mucho que lo extrañará cuando se vaya.

Un día antes de su partida está en su jardín beybatallando con Rei.

-Mañana me voy.

-Lo se. Te extrañaré mucho ¿A qué hora tienes que irte al aeropuerto?

-A las 3:30 de la mañana.

-Creo que no podré despedirte.

-Pero aún es temprano, todavía falta para que se meta el sol. Ven te mostraré algo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A PARTIR DE AQUÍ EL LECTOR TOMARÁ EL LUGAR DE REI

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Entras a la casa acompañado por Hitoshi y llegan a las escaleras que conducen al primer piso. No ves a nadie en casa, regularmente así esta. Llegas hasta la puerta que sabes es la de la habitación de Hito. El la abre y te cede el paso como todo buen caballero.

No es la primera vez que estás ahí, pero aún así te maravillas con todos los trofeos que ves en la repisa: futbol, karate, matemáticas, ajedrez , beyblade, básquetbol, física entre otras son las disciplinas marcadas en las plaquitas. Te toma por los hombros y con suavidad te sienta en el borde de la cama.

-Cierra los ojos, te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Qué es Hito?

-Espera un momento- escuchas que abre un cajón y saca algo que truena- estira tu mano- obedeces y sientes un ligero peso sobre ella- ya puedes abrirlos.

En tu mano hay un pequeño paquetito envuelto para regalo con un moño blanco, lo abres con delicadeza y descubres lo que contiene.

-¡Un nuevo beyblade! Gracias- se sienta a tu lado y lo abrazas con alegría.

-¿Te gustó?

-Mucho- el te abraza y acaricia tu cabeza.

-Eso me alegra.

Después de acariciar tu cabeza, besa tu frente, luego la punta de tu nariz, y después tu mejilla. Te quedas quieto recibiendo las muestras de afecto, tu mente esta en blanco, hasta que un nuevo beso se deposita en la comisura de tu labio. Esto te hace estremecer ligeramente esto no para inadvertido para el mayor que te toma con mayor firmeza y te da un suave y sencillo beso en los labios. Esto te sorprende, nunca nadie te ha besado y no te esperas eso de Hitoshi, pero sigues sin moverte, sientes su lengua recorrer tus labios, es muy agradable, la temperatura de tu cuerpo aumenta y sabes que tienes las mejillas rosadas.

El beso se hace mas profundo al momento en que el introduce su lengua, no sabes qué hacer, dejas que explore en tu cavidad. Nunca habías sentido a nadie tan cerca y tu entrepierna se endurece un poco. Con suavidad va cargando peso sobre ti hasta que te tumba en la cama, te acaricia las mejillas y continúa besando. Aún no sales del trance, de reojo miras al espejo, en el se refleja a Hito con su camisa azul cielo y unos pantalones casuales negros y tu, con un polo blanco y un pantalón de pans azul rey. Se ven extraños los 2 recostados, por el reflejo ves que pasa una mano por el costado y recorre su beso a tu cuello. Ahora otro tipo de sensaciones te abordan, cierras tus ojos para sentir esa cálida respiración chocar con tu lóbulo mientras te acarician de lado a lado tu costado.

Esa mano se desliza hacia abajo y se entromete entre tu polo para que el contacto con tu piel sea directo, te sobresaltas, esto ya es mucho para ti, abres los ojos y tomas a Hito-kun por un hombro.

-Espera

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo...bueno- tus mejillas arden

-¿No te gusta?

-No... bueno si... etto... creo que debo irme- tratas de levantarte pero te regresan al ponerte con fuerza una mano en el pecho.

-Solo relájate Rei- regresa a besar tus mejillas. No te mueves por que te agrada- esto te agradará, te lo prometo.

Hito no es de los que dicen mentiras, crees en el, solo te relajas y sientes de nuevo esa mano tibia bajo tu polo. Te hace cosquillas en el abdomen que te hacen reír en sus labios, luego acaricia tu torso que es pequeño a comparación de su mano. Toma uno de tus pezones. Se te eriza el cuerpo con esta sensación, pero te gusta y agitas tu respiración. El sigue acariciándote y haciéndote suspirar. Poco a poco te remanga el polo hasta que te hace que te deshagas de el.

Se separa a mirarte, sientes un delicioso estremecimiento al sentirte bajo su profunda y serena mirada. Sin dejar de mirarte se va desabrochando de manera lenta su camisa azul dejando libre su pecho, finalmente desliza de manera sensual por su espalda para dejar al aire su parte superior.

Te quedas maravillado con su cuerpo pero te impresiona por lo grande que es, toma una de tus manos y hace que le acaricies. No sabes qué hacer, solo repasas ese amplio pecho de lado a lado y aprietas sus pezones igual que el lo hizo contigo momentos antes.

Se recuesta otra vez sobre ti, pero ahora sientes su piel ardiente, ya no besa tus labios, si no que ahora con sus labios y lengua te recorre desde el cuello hasta el ombligo haciéndote arquear la espalda. Tu miembro ya esta muy endurecido y erguido con estos sencillos toques y sin notarlo llevas una de tus manos y la pones sobre el.

-Veo que ya necesitas atención extra Rei- ahora posa su mano en tu cadera- deseo enseñarte tantas cosas. Pero lo haré de manera lenta.

Con su mano desplaza la tuya y te acaricia sobre la tela tu miembro que se endurece aún mas por el contacto. Enseguida se recorre y se empieza a entrometer bajo tu pantalón llegando a tu sensibilidad fácilmente. De nuevo tratas de detenerlo, en casa te han enseñado que no debes permitir que nadie te toque en esta zona.

-No Hito, ya no quiero.

-¿Pero qué pasa?- sigue acariciándote "esa" zona.

-No debes tocarme... ahí.

-Te han dicho eso en tu casa ¿Verdad?- desvías tu mirada- no debes permitir que alguien que te desagrade te toque. ¿Acaso yo te desagrado?

-No... pero...

-Esta zona te llevará al mismo cielo, si sabes cómo hacerlo ¿Acaso no te has tocado?

-Si, a veces- contestas con vergüenza.

-Pero yo te quiero enseñar mucho mas Rei. Te quiero demasiado. Déjame enseñarte cómo llegar al verdadero placer.

Te comienza a bajar la ropa hasta que se deshace de ella, estas desnudo sobre su colchón con tu mente revuelta de sentimientos contradictorios. Sientes sus besos bajo tu ombligo, su flequillo te hace cosquillas, cierras los ojos y en un momento sientes que se ha metido tu mimbro en su boca de un jalón. Es la primera vez que experimentas algo como eso y en unos segundos tu mente se nubla, todo tu cuerpo se tensa. Ves de nuevo al espejo y Hitoshi se deleita con tu carne, esto es lo mas erótico que te ha pasado así que sientes que algo comienza a chorrear de tu miembro y tu hombre succiona con mayor fuerza para dejarte seco. ¿Es esto una eyaculación? Si es así es la primera de tu vida.

Cuando logras recuperarte del impacto te das cuenta de lo que haces: apretabas tus dientes, lágrimas escaparon de tus ojos, tus dedos aferrados a la colcha y tus piernas flexionadas mostrando el tesoro que tienes entre ellas. Una vergüenza te hace sudar frío, pero tu maestro no te da tregua a que te recuperes, solo toma aire y regresa a su labor que ahora no solo se limita a tu virilidad, si no que explora tu abertura de mas atrás. Tu respiración acelerada hiperventila tu cerebro y eso te dificulta mas el pensar con raciocinio.

¿Qué es eso? Te esta lamiendo ¿Ahí? No, eso es imposible, ese lugar no es para el placer pero ¡Qué bien se siente! Esa lengua que hace círculos en tu ano te está enloqueciendo, sientes como que algo sale de ella, tal vez una humedad. Tus dedos se clavan en el colchón casi perforándolo cuando de pronto la lengua te abandona.

Desconcertado volteas al espejo y miras como Hitoshi encamina su dedo índice a ese lugar tabú ¿Ahora te acariciará en las manos? Cual es tu enorme sorpresa al sentir (y ver) que hace un poco de presión en esa zona y se comienza a introducir en tu cuerpo, es un poco incómodo, pero mientras mas avanza, mas te agrada.

Cuando llega al tope se comienza a mover en círculos sacándote descarados gemidos entre cortados, levantas tu cadera para ayudar los movimientos, definitivamente has perdido la razón. De nuevo una electricidad te recorre desde tu frente hasta el dedo gordo del pie, sabes que se aproxima de nuevo un momento glorioso como el de hace unos instantes y sin poder controlarlo, lo avientas todo al exterior en una suave fuente blanquecina.

-Eres un caso serio Rei, es momento de que conozcas el verdadero amor.

Se levanta y remueve el resto de sus ropas mostrando en su totalidad su piel morena. Tu vista se centra entre sus piernas donde un imponente miembro erguido apunta hacia ti. Te asustas, ese si es de verdad no como el tuyo que aún está en desarrollo. Brincas de tu lugar, ya no quieres seguir. Con velocidad te levantas de la cama y tratas de alcanzar tu ropa pero Hito te jala de un brazo con fuerza.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A casa- tratas de sostenerle la mirada- ya no quiero estar aquí- con determinación te pones tu ropa interior y caminas hacia la puerta pero al tratar de abrirla, esta no cede. Deduces que le puso llave al entrar después de ti.

-No saldrás de aquí hasta que yo termine- Hitoshi usa un tono mas serio que no le conocías. Llega hasta ti y te comienza a zarandear.

-No, suéltame¡no quiero!- le atinas 3 buenos golpes pero no son suficientes.

-Buen intento- te abofetea- pero ahora yo mando.

¡Te golpeó! No puedes creerlo. Esto te descontrola y el te conduce de nuevo a la cama. Lo que mas te duele es su fría mirada. Tu, que ves en el a un hermano ¿y te trata de esa forma? Sin mucha dificultad se deshace de tus calzoncillos y los avienta, te separa las piernas y se acomoda entre ellas.

-¡Suéltame¿Qué crees que haces?

-¡Cállate perra!- te abofetea de nuevo- ya me tienes harto con tus chillidos... ahora verás lo que es un hombre.

-NOOOO- sientes como acomoda su miembro en tu entrada. Tratas de huir inútilmente- No, no, aaaah- ha comenzado a entrar.

-Siente esto. Tenía mucho que te deseaba.

-Aaaaah. Duele demasiado.

-De eso se trata idiota... que te duela- de nuevo te golpea.

¿por qué lo hace? Te está lastimando, la persona a la que mas quieres en este mundo te está tratando como un objeto. Comienzas a llorar desesperado, sabes que no tienes escapatoria. Está invadiéndote si misericordia ¿Qué no nota que es tu primera vez y te lastima de mas?

Ahora entra y sale de tu interior a gran velocidad, llega tan adentro que crees que te parte en 2, entre jadeos te dice cosas que no comprendes pero sabes que está a punto de estallar. En su vaivén te toca un punto en el cual te retuerces de placer no deseando pero tu miembro quiere dar mas.

El clímax está cerca, solo aprietas los ojos y un líquido llena tu interior, claro que reaccionas y tu también explotas. Inmediatamente después el sale y te retuerces cuando saca la última porción. Se acuesta a tu lado. No dejas de llorar, te sientes lastimado.

-Ya casi son las 8, vístete y vete a tu casa, no tardan en llegar mis padres.

Con respiración entrecortadas y como un zombi te pones de pie y te vistes sintiendo como su semen sale de tu entrada y se esparce entre tus piernas. Cuando ya estas a punto de salir te vuelve a llamar.

-Oye, olvidas tu blade... me salió caro- te lo lanza y lo atrapas, lo miras un par de segundos y sales.

El resto de camino a tu casa vas cabizbajo, en su mente solo hay imágenes de lo que te acaba de pasar, cuando llegas a tu destino tu madre te pregunta si quieres cenar, argumentas que estas cansado y quieres dormir.

Te encierras en tu cuarto y te avientas a tu cama a llorar mientras miras el blade que te regaló. ¿Por qué te lastimó si te dijo que te amaba¿Por qué te trató como un objeto cualquiera? No le importó su sufrimiento, solo sació sus instintos.

Sin darte cuenta pasan las horas y oyes ruidos en la calle, ves tu reloj y marcan las 3:30 de la mañana. Te levantas y alzas un poco la cortina, observas como Hitoshi sale de su casa con maletas y despidiéndose afectuosamente de sus padres. Nadie imaginaría que momentos antes le robó su inocencia a un pequeño de 11 años. Su semblante es sereno, como de costumbre, se te revela la mirada de fiera que te lanzó, acaricias tu mejilla que aún duele por los golpes, sigues llorando, nunca volverás a confiar en nadie en tu vida, no serás herido de nuevo. En cuento lo ves alejarse pegas tu mano al vidrio y le acaricias mientras piensas:

_"qué fue esto... ¿me amas¿me odias?... por qué. Estoy confundido, tu has sido el primero en mi vida. ¿te pertenezco ahora?...¿Cuándo regresas para que me lo expliques?"_

**F.I.N**


End file.
